Graphical user interfaces are commonly used to allow users to control computing device software and hardware functions. A position signal, such as a computer mouse signal, a touch screen or touch pad input, etc., may be used in combination with a selection input mechanism (e.g. a button on the mouse) to receive inputs. Further, visual feedback may be displayed to facilitate user interactions with the graphical user interface, for example, by illustrating which graphical user interface item of a plurality of displayed items is currently selectable.